Rosa Phantomive
by Sebastianslittlesis
Summary: So this is the first time I've written a Alios x oc  story!Hope you like!Come to think of it,this is my first fanfic,rated for later chapters,like chapter 3!:D
1. Damn Demon

Look This Is My 1st Fanfic!

So be nice and hopefully I haven't disappointed you!

Alios-You've disappointed them.

~Alios runs away~

Rosa-How long do you think this will go on?

Claude-No Idea

Ivy:I don't own anything except for Rosa and the upcoming angels!

Part 1

Savin' Me Part 1 The heated party

"Sebastian",whispered Ciel.

"My Lord?",said Sebastian to the young boy.

The queen has learned of my secret,I ask one last request of you,look after our daughter.

As if on cue the small baby screeched in delight,the swan locket around her neck twirled in her meaty hands.

"Yes,My Lord",whispered Sebastian,bowing

The wind whisled over the Large Phantomive Manor,the home of Rosa Phantomive,the daughter Ciel Phantomive.

"Misstress?",whispered a tall man by the name of Sebastian.

''Unless it's life or death,go away",whispered a small girl.

If you looked at the small girl you'd possibly presume the two were related,their black charcoal

hair,pale skin and rude smirks penatratied them as Demons,that only being true for one person,the butler by her side.

"It is time for you to wake up",he whispered,pulling the green curtains aside.

She glared at him before pulling the thick covers over her small frame.

He sighed before picking the small girl up and carrying her to the large bathroom.

"I hate you",she said queitly as he sat her in the large black bathtub.

He smiled before leasualy scrubbing her black hair,she purred,looking like a small cat.

Pulling her from the bath,he wrapped a thick towel around her body,following suite as she

walked toward her large bed,waiting for Sebastian to arrive with her clothes.

He slipped a pair of black shorts up her small legs,a pair of black stockings and black shoes followed suite,a long sleeve black shirt and blue vest.

Though most of England was against the way the small Earl dressed she still consist of her duties.

Rosa stared down at the vanilla paper in her hands

_Dear My Betrothed,_

_As you may have heard a Ball will be held at my house._

_Please come_

_-Alios Trancy_

Sebastian watched as his young mistress eyes looked bored as she tossed the letter aside.

"I'm not going!,"she huffed.

He sighed,before saying,But Misstress this **_IS _**the most high standing party-

Yeah and the Monstours of Hell might just come pouring out of the ground,but do I look concerned?

Yes,M'lady.

He turned and said "I'll get everything ready"

"SEBASTIAN!"

_"Stupid demons",_she thought.

She looked at the long mirror.

Sebastian had forced a red dress with black lace and a black bow with a large black bow tied at the black hair was in a braid that barely reached her waist.

I look like a retard,she mutterd,darkly.

"Actually you look quite good",said Sebastian from behind her.

She looked down at the end of her braid,three large roses were laced through her hair.

"Is everything ready for our diparture?",she asked clipping her gold locket around her neck,the swan seemed to notice her discomfort.

"Yes,My Lady",Sebastian whispered,bowing.

* * *

><p>So it's not very long but the reason I'm cutting it is because I wanted to end it where the part will start!<p> 


	2. So much for sweet talk

This was not as diffucult as the first because I had actually mapped this out?And this will probably turned into a Sebastian x oc so be nice!

Rosa:We're all gonna die!

Sebastian:Iv doesn't own Kuroshitsuji 1&2 because if she did I'd be the one with the glasses.

~Iv&Rosa picture Claudes glasses on Sebastian~

Iv&Rosa-Eww!

Part 2

The large black horses huffed impatiently as their young mistress exited with the butler.

She reached up placing a comforting hand on Beautys' soft horse was deep black with blue eyes and a white mare,making her one of the most wanted horses in England.

Rosa nodded to Sebastian,walking up to the door of the large house.

"ROSA!",shouted

* * *

><p>Alios,making every head turn.<p>

She let herself be thrown into a hug,already planning an escape.

Once the music had started Alios had pulled her onto the dance floor,she thank'd God she'd inherited her mothers' talent for dancing.

"So I"ve been thinking about the marriage and while you're taking care of the kids-"

Rosa stopped short.

"What?",I whispered slowly.

"Well you can't expect to continue working."

Rosa leaned in at his ear.

"The day I let you and your butler control me...IS THE DAY THAT HELL FREZZES OVER!",she yelled,the noise in the room stopped again as they watched the young girl walk calmly back to the car,her butler close behind.

* * *

><p>Okay so it was short but I'm tired on my side of the universe it's 3:48!<p> 


End file.
